<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Horizons by Swingdelusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530072">New Horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingdelusion/pseuds/Swingdelusion'>Swingdelusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingdelusion/pseuds/Swingdelusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor lunar farmer looks up to the stars and sees a shadow that makes him reevaluate his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stardust and solar winds swirled around his tiny form. He gripped his hand tight around the object as he gazed upon its form. Terror, dread, and hope.</p><p>It had been thirteen years since his father had passed away, and twice as long since they had become extinct. Even with all their environmental protections, they couldn’t escape the war humanity had waged on them.</p><p>In a past life he had wanted to be like his father, but that was impossible now. So he had settled to become a simple lunar farmer. Not a pretty job, but a necessary one, to sustain life on the lifeless dust rock.</p><p>There was something undeniably romantic about the moon he just couldn’t shake. He had often passed out in the boat with his dad and woken up to the watchful gaze of the moon.</p><p>To pass the time his father had several short accounts of seeing a shadow pass over the moon, but never anything he could confirm for himself.</p><p>His father’s friends had been out of work for years and been living in a broken economy sustained only by their children, who had taken more normalized white-collar jobs.</p><p>If they were here now, there was no doubt they would shout into the cosmos until they died of oxygen deprivation.</p><p>With a great wind up, he tossed the spear as far as it would go, missing the gray shadow in a long way.</p><p>The shadow was that of a great, cosmic beast unlike unrivaled by any creature on earth. Just as it appeared, it fled through a mind around the portal.</p><p>He knew he might never find it again, but confident he would spread the tale to all the poor men of his village back home.</p><p>The whales were back. And in time, the whalers would return too.</p><p>They would be whalers on the moon. And they would carry their harpoons. And even if there ain’t no whales, they could tell tall tales and sing their whaling tunes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you believe I wrote this at one in the morning in 5-10 minutes after humming the song to myself. I for some reason thought it was a funny joke, so here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>